Green vs. Red
A Lupin impostor in Tokyo committing shoplifting gets caught and the news is broadcasted around the world. This brings Lupins from all over converging on Tokyo, each claiming to be the real one and wanting to prove it. Zenigata returns to Tokyo to help the police try to sort out the real Lupin from the seemingly endless fakes, all looking as Lupin has looked over the years complete with the red, green, and even pink jackets. Yasuo works at a ramen restaurant and is dating the pretty news reporter Yukiko. However, things aren't going well for him financially and after a customer leaves a green jacket behind. Yasuo starts adding to his income by walking the crowded streets of the Tokyo metroplex and stealing people's wallets. With this, he's able to buy his girlfriend a nice ring even though she says he didn't need to buy this for her. Over time, Yasuo becomes obsessed with becoming Lupin to the point that he reads and watches everything regarding him. He even works with Jigen for a time, disguised as Lupin. However, when Yasuo learns of the Ice Cube diamond, he knows that if he can steal this, he will be the real Lupin. With Fujiko at his side, he attempts to make the theft, only to have the "real" Lupin interrupt. This leads the red jacket Lupin and the green jacket Lupin in a face-off with the winner becoming the real Lupin. When the battle is over, a red jacket Lupin leaves with Jigen. Yukiko's ring is hanging on a chain from the rear-view mirror. List of Lupin's presence in some form in this OAV Since the OVA was made to celebrate the 40th anniversary of the series, there are a lot of previous Lupin references: Profiles *Green Jacket Lupin from the first TV series. *Lupin from The Mystery of Mamo. *Lupin wearing a suit and glasses from Plot of the Fuma Clan. *Lupin from The Castle of Cagliostro with his bandage. *Red Jacket Lupin from the second TV series. The design is from the first opening with the square chin. *Lupin from The Castle of Cagliostro. *Unknown TV Special Lupin. *Unknown Red Jacket Lupin. *Lupin from Plot of the Fuma Clan, the moment where he sees Zenigata in the police car. *Pink Jacket Lupin (with the dimple chin) from the earlier episodes of the third TV series. *Red Jacket Lupin from Part II. The design is from the fourth opening. *Green Jacket Lupin from Part I. This is from one of the Hayao Miyazaki directed episodes. *Lupin from Lupin III: Dead or Alive. *Red Jacket Lupin from Part II however his face comes from one of the Ozamu Dezaki TV Specials. *Unknown TV Special Lupin. *Pink Jacket Lupin (without the dimple chin) from the later episodes of Part III and The Legend of The Gold of Babylon. *Unknown TV Special Lupin, possibly from the digital era using a tweaked Part II design (2001-2010). *Unknown Fake Lupin from Part II. *Unknown Green Jacket *Unknown Red Jacket from Part II. *Lupin wearing his black suit, this is a reference to the spotlight run that appeared in the Pilot Film, Part 1 and moments after. *Green Jacket Lupin from Part I. This is from one of the Hayao Miyazaki directed episodes but a different design than the above. *Unknown TV Special Lupin with a serious look. *Lupin from The Castle of Cagliostro without his jacket. *Fake Lupin from the Part II episode The Two Faces of Lupin. *Goofy Pink Jacket Lupin (without the dimple chin) from the second opening of Part III. *Unknown fat Red Jacket Lupin (he does not resemble the one from Lupin's Gourmet Heaven). *Unknown Zombie TV Special Lupin. This might be an in joke due to how the staff feel about them. *Green Jacket Lupin from the Part 1 episode Hunt Down the Counterfeiter! where he got beaten up by Flinch. *In Joke Sexy Looking Lupin. Running from the Police scene It is unknown whether all the Lupins featured are references or some in jokes just for the OVA: *Unknown Red Jacket *Unknown TV Special Lupin *Lupin from The Castle of Cagliostro with his bandage. *Unknown Lupin with an orange tie *Pink Jacket Lupin (with the dimple chin) from the earlier episodes of Lupin the Third Part III. *Unknown Green Jacket *Unknown Red Jacket *Unknown TV Special Lupin *Unknown TV Special fake Lupin *Lupin from The Mystery of Mamo *Unknown Green Jacket *Unknown Red Jacket (resembles mid to late Part II) *Unknown TV Special Lupin *Unknown Green Jacket *The fake Lupin from The Two Faces of Lupin. *Unknown Jacketless Lupin *Lupin smiling from Plot of the Fuma Clan. *The goofy looking Pink Jacket Lupin from the beginning of Opening 2 from Lupin the Third Part III. *Formal dressed Lupin from Plot of the Fuma Clan. *Unknown fat Red Jacket Lupin. *Unknown TV Special Lupin Trivia *This OVA was made exclusively for the 40th Anniversary of the Franchise. *Yasuo & Yukiko were named after the voice actors of Lupin & Fujiko, Yasuo Yamada and Yukiko Nikaido. *Lupin does his running from the spotlights by the wall scene, the same that featured in Green Jacket. *The first Lupin anime to feature & sponsor McDonald's Restaurants name. *In Yasuo's room, there is a poster of the film The Producers. *The broach that one of the Lupin's was holding was the same one from the $1 Money War TV special. *The opening theme is "Fire Treasure", the same opening theme from Castle of Cagliostro that is also playing on the iPod. The cover of the film as well as the description of the song is also displayed. There is also a scene where a Lupin imposter is watching Castle of Cagliostro off view, with a Cagliostro poster close by. *The Lupin with the afro is referencing Nabeshin, the alter ego of Shinichi Watanabe who dresses like that in real life. *There is a scene where someone writes Lupin's name as Rupan. While many English people assume that it is refering to AnimEigo's rename of the series in the US with The Fuma Conspiracy, it is a reference to Lupin's name in romaji as it is written as Rupan Sansei. Category:OVAs